1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a one-way clutch having an inner race, an outer race and a torque transmitting wedge member supported and contained between the two races by a retainer, and more particularly to a one-way clutch which is improved in respect of the prevention of slippage of the retainer in an axial direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 depicts the structure of a prior one-way clutch, including concentric inner and outer retainers 13 and 14 supporting a wedge member 12 contained between an inner race 10 and an outer race 11 which are concentric with the retainers. In order to prevent axial slippage (leftward and rightward as viewed in FIG. 1) of the retainers, plates 15 and 16 are secured to the sides of outer race 11, as shown.
However, in such construction, the desirable objectives of reduction in number of parts, reduction in axial dimension, lightening of the weight and reduction in cost are hampered by the presence of the pair of plates for preventing slippage.